Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Vixenpaw (MCA) Hey guys! It feels great to do something for the wiki again... Anywhose, this is Vixenblaze as a Med Cat Apperntence and its my first one in a while so i hope its good! Vixenblaze (talk) 12:38, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Also, I can't fix my carat to the proper size sorry. You did it fine, just remove the |thumb and the |left from the file next time kay? Lovely! 16:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Claweh! The next thing I need to do is work on my fan fic and how to perfect my carets. Vixenblaze (talk) 11:15, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Blur or smudge the pale muzzle a bit more, great job! =) 13:15, November 27, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED. Don't know how to get rid of backgroung. I tried eraseing and it did not work. I use Pixlr if anyone can help me with that. Sorry so big. Vixenblaze (talk) 11:09, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you get rid of the white background? I'll tell you one more time about the sizing, kay? Do you know how to get onto source mode? Well, you go onto that and see the name of your image file. It will be thumb|right if you've thumbed it. You take out the thumb and right and type in 220px so it looks like 220px. And that's it. Also, if you need any help with pixlr shout and I'll help. 16:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Vixen, I just noticed the other comment above mine... If you want me to kill the white background after this is approved, I can do so for you. Smudge and blur the white some more. 03:47, November 30, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED the right way. And it would be great to get rid of the background. And I sized it right this time! XD The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 10:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) There's a tiny bit of blurred lineart where the white meets the red on the tail. And I'll do that, after the image is approved. That way I don't conflict with your uploads. REUPLOADED and i fixed the tail. The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 12:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) You still need to smudge some more. Try doing it back and forth while travelling along the edge of the patch. But other than that, I like this. :3 06:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED. ๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 11:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC) So is it good now?๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 10:34, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe blur the smudging a little. 17:03, December 4, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 11:29, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Ello? [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 10:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Redfur (w) This is Vixys Mom. The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 13:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) There's a little bit of smudged lineart in places where the white meets it, and maybe the white could be blurred a little more but nice! 13:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED I blurred some more and fixed the lineart. ๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 11:57, December 2, 2012 (UTC) As with the other, once it is approved, I'll murder the white background. So...๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 10:36, December 4, 2012 (UTC) lol Maybe blur the sharp smudged edges a bit. 16:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 11:26, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Is it good? [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 10:57, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Rat (Lo) - CBA I know what you're thinking. "Oh my God... is that a charart by... Millie?" Well, YES IT IS. I HAVE ARISEN FROM THE DEAD. And the shading is crappy, but I'll fix that one later. ^^' 06:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god... is that... a CHARART... BY MILLIE! 8D This looks AWESOME. I love the eyes. Darken the nose a bit and maybe blur the scar a tiny bit. 12:53, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shoulder shading. Holy crap, Mil. Millie, this is amazing! 02:19, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 08:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 21:00, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar (Le) - CBA Oh god...it's been forever since I've posted a charat...anyways, my brain's completely fried...I hope I didn't fail too horribly...x.x Shoon[[User talk:Moonshine78999|'Sh'ine+M'oon'=Shoon!]] 20:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous <3 Blur the markings a bit 21:02, December 3, 2012 (UTC) EOD... 17:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded -- I blurred them a little, but if I do any more, it'll look really weird... ShoonDream, believe! 21:09, December 7, 2012 (UTC) No, they look good now! You're much better at mottleds than me x3 I may even go so far as to say CBA? 21:15, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Wolfkit - CBA 3 is the max right? This is one of Vixys kits.๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 10:58, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Nope, it's 5. I'd say move the paw down a little and blur it a tad so it's not so sharp. 16:51, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Also smudge it a bit, so it looks furry. REUPLOADED [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 11:20, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Very pretty. CBA? 20:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Nightclaw(W) Woohoo! I got another charart now that I'm trying to be more active. Hopefully I won't be all Rowan-ish and forget about it :P. Nightclaw, the main character from In Search of Catmint. i guess I'm focusing on it because I don't feel like going back and reading my other fics so I can remember what they were about XD Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 12:59, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Blur the darker patches (shading?) 16:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Merry Rowan-misMy sig is awesome[[The Memory Chasers| because it has BUDDER ]] 17:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) lol your sig x3 On the haunch needs more blurring. 16:53, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and on the face too. 09:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Merry Rowan-misMy sig is awesome[[The Memory Chasers| because it has BUDDER ]] 13:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Add a highlight or something to the white to make it look white, if you don't mind. Reuploaded Merry Rowan-misMy sig is awesome[[The Memory Chasers| ''because it has BUDDER'' ]] 01:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Budgiepaw(A) ~ CBA Herrow! This is my first charart, or at least the first one I'm putting up for approval. I followed Leopardclaw's tutorial :3--Budgiepaw (talk) 13:43, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :O you're lying. there is no way this is your first charart. anyway, blur the stripes a bit. Merry Rowan-misMy sig is awesome[[The Memory Chasers| because it has BUDDER ]] 14:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm flattered you used mine ^.^ And excellent try at the tabby, keep at it and yours will be great in no time! 17:03, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful, blur the highlights a bit x3. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 22:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) You seriously haven't practised? This is an excellent first attempt at charart! 09:46, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thank yous :)Budgiepaw (talk) 13:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Just darken the nose a little and we'll approve it I think. 17:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I think the nose is fine how it is. CBA? Mossystar (L) Mottled lol I can't 20:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading plz. kthxbai. lol usually I get told it's too dark x3 reuploaded 22:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) This is beautiful, Leppy. 00:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Echosong (MC) Heed my words: I am pleased with this charart. 22:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful. Defin the shading maybe? 00:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Lakekit (K) 18:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Cloudkit (K) 18:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Bravekit (K) 18:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thistlekit (K) 18:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hawkkit (K) 19:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC)